Harry Potter und die Übertriebenen Handlungsabläuf
by Avenna
Summary: Austauschschüler, Zeitumkehrer, Zaubertrankunfälle, lang verschollene Zwillinge, mysteriöse neue Kräfte, knutschen, mehr Austauschschüler,... Übersetzung!
1. Default Chapter

**Ich hab vor kurzem eine echt wunderbare, bösartige Parodie auf gefunden und musste sie einfach übersetzen! **

**Das englische Original stammt von Citygirl und heißt „Harry Potter and the Overdone Plot Devices". **

**Disclaimer: Ich habe die Story nur übersetzt, mir gehört also absolut nichts außer der Übersetzung! Für Übersetzungsfehler entschuldige ich mich und natürlich verdiene ich kein Geld damit. **

**Ich bitte euch, fleißig Reviews zu schreiben, gern auch in Englisch, denn Citygirl wird immer wieder mal vorbeischauen (ich übersetze die deutschen Reviews, also gelten mangelnde Englischkenntnisse nicht als Ausreden für Rewiewfaulheit!). **

**Ach ja, alles was von mir kommt werde ich fett drucken, alles andere ist die Übersetzung! (Abgesehen von den Kapitelüberschriften, die sind auch fett, stammen aber von Citygirl…)**

**Viel Spass!

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Alle Verdienste und tiefste Entschuldigungen an J.K. Rowling.

Disclaimer #2: Die Autorin würde diese Webseite sicher nicht einmal kennen, wenn sie Fanfiction nicht genießen und hochschätzen würde. Parodien sind als Scherz gemeint und Leute, die deswegen beleidigt sind, nehmen sich selbst zu ernst. Es gibt bessere Leute, auf die ihr euren Ärger richten könnt, als die Autorin. Sie schlägt hochachtungsvoll vor, ihn auf George W. Bush zu richten oder jene Leute, die auf der Überholspur sind.

**1. Kapitel, In Dem die Autorin das Konzept Einführt**

Ist euch jemals aufgefallen, wie einige Handlungsabläufe, egal wie unwahrscheinlich, immer und immer wieder in Harry Potter Fanfiction verwendet werden? Um euch etwas Zeit zu sparen, habe ich sie alle zu einer großen Klischee-Fanfic komprimiert.

Woher könnt ihr wissen, ob ihr gleich eine Fanfiction mit einem ständig verwendeten Plot lesen werdet? Es gibt bestimmte Wörter, die euch schon beim Durchsehen der Summary alarmieren können. Achtet auf „AustauschschülerIn", „Zeitumkehrer", „langverschollener Zwilling/Tochter/ExgeliebteR", und wenn ihr irgendetwas seht, das beginnt wie „Dumbledore entwickelt einen Plan, wo Schüler aus irgendeinem Grund der nie erklärt wird heiraten/einen amerikanischen Schwarm treffen/auf eine amerikanische Highschool gehen/ein Baby bekommen/einen Monat mit Draco im Verbotenen Wald verbringen etc etc müssen", dann klickt SOFORT auf die „Zurück"-Taste.

Nehmt euch auch in Acht vor Summaries, die ungefähr so aussehen:

„hey leutz bin tottal schlecht im symmaris schreim aba egal weil die story is echt supa

H/H/R/D/G/L/P/C/G/P/L/N/C/C/V/OC RR BITTEEEEE" **(1)**

Rechtschreibprüfung hat gerade Selbstmord begangen.

Und nun, die Beispiele:

* * *

**(1)**

**Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was das ganze Zeug in Citygirl's Original-Beispiel-Summary bedeuten sollte, also hab ich improvisiert...**

**Hier auf jeden Fall ihre Version:**

"**sup like omg i totaly suk at summeries but wuteva cuz the stories really kewl**

**H/H/R/D/G/L/P/C/G/P/L/N/C/C/V/OC RR PLLLLLZZZ"**

**... Reviews nicht vergessen!**


	2. Ein Austauschprogramm in Hogwarts

**Ich, ähm, komme mit dem System hier noch nicht richtig zurecht. Ich kann keine Sternchen machen und keine Wellenlinien und keine Internetseiten. Grrr. Wenn mir jemand einen Tip geben kann - bitte!**

**Danke für die Reviews auf ff.de!**

**Das erste Kapitel war ja nur so eine Einführung, aber lieb, dass ihr euch aufgeregt habt g!**

**Die anderen Kapitel sind alle ungefähr so lang wie dieses. **

**saint of hell: Ich finde auch, dass es „was hat", wenn man bestimmte Muster immer wieder neu schreibt. Citygirl parodiert wirklich nur die schlimmsten Auswüchse – und das richtig gut! **

**Citygirl ist übrigens Amerikanerin, ich werde bei Gelegenheit auch ihre Selbstbeschreibung von übersetzen (ist auch ganz nett… g)**

**Viel Spass!

* * *

**

**2. Kapitel, In Dem Hogwarts ein Austauschprogramm Startet**

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen in der Großen Halle beim Jahresanfangsfest (füge Beschreibung der Großen Halle ein, plumpes Plagiat aus Buch 1). Sie hatten sich über den Sommer so sehr verändert, dass sie fast unerkennbar waren. Hermine hatte sich „entwickelt" und hatte nun eine sehr „frauliche" Figur. Ihr Haar war nicht länger buschig, sondern geschmeidig und glänzend und die trug gerade genug Make-Up. Indes waren Harry und Ron nicht länger dünn und schlaksig wie normale Teenager-Jungen, sondern bedeckt von beeindruckenden Muskeln, die gut sichtbar waren, trotzdem sie sehr lose, wehende Roben trugen.

_Leser fragen sich, wie Harry auf einmal so gebaut sein kann? Sicherlich haben ihm die Dursleys keine Turnstunden gezahlt?_

„Ich frage mich, wie die neuen Erstklässler wohl sein werden?", fragte Harry.

„Vielleicht kommt eine mysteriöse Austauschschülerin mit dunkler Vergangenheit in die sechste Klasse, die sehr hübsch ist und erstaunliche Kräfte hat und sich in einen von uns verliebt, was den anderen furchtbar eifersüchtig macht und ein klassisches zu oft verwendetes Liebesdreieck erzeugt, aber nachdem sie Voldemort mit ihrer reinen Frechheit besiegt, bemerken wir alle, wie süß und gut sie ist und alle sind glücklich?", sagte Ron.

„Aber Ron,", sagte Hermine geduldig, „Das wäre unsinnig. Hogwarts hatte noch nie ein Austauschprogramm und es wäre dumm, jetzt eines zu starten, wo wir doch alle von Voldemort terrorisiert werden."

_Hermine ist zu vernünftig und die Autorin beschließt, sie solle den Rest der Fic in der Bibliothek verbringen, wo sie nur herausgelassen wird, um heimtückische Kommentare über Mary Sue zu machen, bis die Autorin weniger Hausaufgaben hat und eine Fic über Hermine und Draco schreiben kann._

Während der Auswahl haben Harry und Draco Augenkontakt und grinsen spöttisch beziehungsweise blitzen sich an. Dumbledore steht auf, seine Augen zwinkernd und funkelnd und glitzernd… er schaut sehr weise aus, wie immer.

„Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Ich habe eine aufregende Ankündigung. Wir haben… ein Austauschprogramm gestartet!"

Jeder in der Hall keucht schockiert.

_Leser keuchen nicht. Sie sind nicht schockiert. Sie sind nicht einmal milde überrascht._

„Wir freuen uns, unsere neue Schülerin aus Amerika willkommen zu heißen, die auch in ein Haus eingeteilt werden muss. Ihr Name ist Alexandrina Serena Aramantha Xenia Raine Artemis Riddle Malfoy Weasley Potter de Smythe."

_Leser fragen sich, wie sie das alles in ihren Führerschein bringt?_

Das neue Mädchen trat vorwärts, um eingeteilt zu werden, und jedes männliche Wesen im Raum fühlte, wie sein Kinn den Boden berührte. Viele fielen in Ohnmacht. Sie war das schönste, hinreißendste, atemberaubendste, attraktivste _(greift nach Thesaurus)_, eindrucksvollste, lieblichste und wunderbarste Wesen, das sie jemals gesehen hatten. Ihr Haar war lang und gelockt/vollkommen glatte Fechten von der Farbe von sonnengeküsstem Honig/rabenschwarz/poliertes Kupfer mit Strähnchen wie Flammen/glänzendes goldenes Sonnenlicht/tiefes schokoladiges Mahagony, und ihre Augen waren wie Saphire/Smaragde/Rubine/Amethyste oder schwärzer als die schwärzeste Nacht. Sie war nicht zu groß oder zu klein, weder zu dünn noch zu dick. Sie war perfekt proportioniert und ausgewogen. Sie hatte eine fabelhafte Sonnenbräune. Sie lächelte scheu zu den versammelten Schülern und diese waren für einen Moment geblendet von ihren grell leuchtenden geraden weißen Zähnen.

_Lesern ist schlecht geworden._

Und man wusste schon von ihrem Anblick her, dass sie wirklich nett und klug war.

_Ja, das wollten sie damit auf jeden Fall sagen._

Sie glitt anmutig, mühelos in den vorderen Teil der Großen Halle und setzte den Sprechenden Hut auf. Sie war von solcher Schönheit, dass dieser zerlumpte, schmutzige alte Hut auf ihrem Kopf vorzüglich aussah. Der Hut sah sofort, dass sie den Ehrgeiz einer Slytherin hatte, die Intelligenz einer Ravenclaw, die Loyalität und grundsätzliche Nettigkeit einer Hufflepuff, und den Mut von Gryffindor. Der Hut brauchte die längste Zeit, sie einzuteilen, und rief schließlich…

_Wollt ihr raten? Irgendwer? Ist ein schwieriges._

„…GRYFFINDOR!"

Die Gryffindors jubelten/weinten/fielen in Ohnmacht/übergaben sich aus reiner Freude und Begeisterung.

_Nächstes Mal… Mary Sues dunkle(s) Geheimnis(se)…_


	3. Mary Sues Dunkles Geheimnis

**Bin ganz begeistert von den vielen Reviews, die Citygirl und ich bekommen haben, ich habe sie weitergeleitet und Citygirl ist begeistert!**

**Ein großes Danke und einen schmatz (wer einen will) für das viele Lob zu meiner Übersetzungsleistung!**

**Das ist meine erste Übersetzung und oft ziemlich knifflig; da freut einen so ein Lob ganz besonders!**

**Wie versprochen, kommt am Ende dieses Kapitels auch Citygirls Autorenseite.**

**Aber jetzt viel Spaß!

* * *

**

_Wow, es gab tatsächlich Leute, die meine verrückte Albernheit amüsant fanden… stellt euch das vor. Danke Leute, es war furchtbar nett von euch zu reviewen. Für dieses Kapitel könnt ihr euren Ärger auf die IRS _**(1)**_ richten, da ich dieses Wochenende meine Steuer machen muss. _

**3. Kapitel, In Dem die Leser Schockiert (_Schockiert_, ich sag's euch!) herausfinden, dass Mary Sue ein dunkles Geheimnis hat.**

Am nächsten Morgen sprang „Lexi", wie sie genannt werden wollte

_Weil, natürlich, die Autorin sich nicht an ihren ganzen Namen erinnern kann, und nicht damit belästigt werden kann, zurückzugehen und nachzuschauen, oder es noch mal zu tippen._

glücklich aus dem Bett, denn sie war, natürlich, ein Morgenmensch. Natürlich brauchte sie sich nicht wirklich zurechtmachen, da sie schon beim Aufwachen vorzüglich aussah (tun wir das nicht alle?). Alle anderen Mädchen waren schrecklich eifersüchtig auf sie, aber auf eine richtig bewundernde Art.

Derweil sitzt Harry in der Großen Halle und ist zutiefst traumatisiert. Seine Eltern sind tot, sein Pate ist tot, die Dursleys hassen ihn, er hat einen lebenslangen Bad-Hair-Day, und ein verrückter schwarzer Zauberer ist auf sein Blut aus. Er ist sehr traurig, angstgeplagt **(2)**, deprimiert, missmutig, und verärgert, und dennoch tapfer und edel und selbstaufopfernd. Er ist auch sehr heiß und muskulös, mit vielen beeindruckenden und sichtbaren Muskeln.

Mary Sue… ähm… „Lexi" kommt herein, mit all ihrer unschuldigen und dennoch sinnlichen Ausstrahlung.

Harry fällt von seinem Stuhl…

„Weltretten und Böses besiegen – vergiss es… erst jetzt habe ich einen Sinn in meinem Leben gefunden!"

_Gut, sie haben sie letzten Abend schon gesehen, aber offensichtlich ist jedes Mal, wo du Mary Sue siehst, gerade wie das erste Mal._

Die Gryffindors waren zu beschäftigt damit sie anzustarren um etwa zu essen, also errichteten Harry und Lexi stattdessen während dem Frühstück in zwanzig Minuten eine tiefe, vertrauensvolle, bedeutungsschwere Beziehung. Zwischen ihnen bestand eine Art tiefgehende Verbindung, fast als wären sie bei ihrer Geburt getrennt worden. (Man beachte die subtile Vorahnung.)

„Harry, ich muss mit dir reden!", sagte sie, als sie in den Unterricht gingen, auf eine mysteriöse, bedeutungsvolle und sehr attraktive Art. Sie zog ihn in eine Nische.

_Hogwarts ist offensichtlich voll von günstig gelegenen Nischen._

„Obwohl es das großartigste, schwerwiegendste, dunkelste, schrecklichste, allerallergrößte Geheimnis ist, denke ich, dass du es wissen musst… die Sache ist, Harry… Ich wurde als Baby verlassen, aus irgendeinem Grund den ich nicht erklären kann, weil der Autorin keiner einfällt… und… _(lange dramatische Pause)_… ich bin dein lang verschollener Zwilling!"

„Aber… wir sehen uns überhaupt nicht ähnlich…"

„Halt den Mund, du bist zu vernünftig! Der Grund warum wir uns nicht ähnlich sehen, ist, dass ich auch das lang verschollene Kind der Liebe von Lily Evans und Tom Riddle bin. Ich bin auch Dracos Cousine weil das meine dunklere Seite zeigt, bin ich nicht facettenreich und gut entwickelt? Und ich bin auch Dumbledores Enkelin, weil das zeigt, wie mächtig ich bin. Und ich bin Professor Lupins und Sirius Blacks College-Mitbewohnerin, Cho Changs Exgeliebte, Neville Longbottoms Nachbarin von nebenan (sogar obwohl ich Amerikanerin bin), Snapes Halbstieftochter, und die Schwester des Friseurs des besten Freundes des Mitbewohners von meinem Cousin hatte ein Techtelmechtel mit Blaise Zabini. Wow, jetzt bin ich derart verflochten mit all den echten Charakteren, dass ich praktisch Canon bin!"

„Ich bin so durcheinander!", klagte Harry. „Weh mir!"

„Dir! Weh mir. Ich wurde als Kind schrecklich missbraucht von meiner bösen Adoptionsfamilie, ich bin so viel mehr gequält und angstgeplagt als du. Und nun bin ich so hin- und hergerissen…" Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich in dich oder Ron oder Draco oder Oliver Wood verliebt bin!"

„Oliver Wood! Wie ist er in die Geschichte gekommen?"

„Er ist heiß und schottisch.", erklärte sie einfach.

„Und wart mal kurz, du kannst nicht zwischen mir und Draco hin- und hergerissen sein, wenn ich dein Zwilling bin und er dein Cousin… außer das ist eine von diesen wirklich _verdrehten_ Fics…?"

„Oh… verdammt….."

_Nächstes Kapitel….. Trefft die Rumtreiber…..

* * *

_

**(1)**

**IRS Internal Revenue Service, das amerikanische Finanzamt!**

**(2)**

**ich habe „angst-ridden" als „angstgeplagt" übersetzt, aber „angst" heißt im Englischen eigentlich ja ganz was anderes als „Angst"… ich hätte vielleicht noch sagen können „von Existenzangst beherrscht", aber das ist es doch auch nicht wirklich, oder? Habt ihr da eine Lösung? **

**Ansonsten: Denkt einfach an das Fanfic-Genre „Angst", dann wisst ihr, was gemeint ist.

* * *

**

**Citygirls Autorenseite auf Citygirl 1116:**

1.) Sie ist älter als du.

2.) Sie lebt in einem Stadtgebiet.

3.) Sie hat einen guten Job, der ihr einen Haufen Geld einbringt, der aber nicht erfordert, dass sie denkt, und ihr ist oft sehr langweilig…

4.) … weshalb sie sehr sarkastisch ist.

_**Citygirls FAQ:**_

_Q: Werde ich irgendwann updaten, weil ich das schon ewig nicht mehr gemacht habe?_

_A: Ja._

_Q: Wann?_

_A: Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Wenn du mit meinen Bossen reden willst und ihnen sagen, sie sollen mir eine Pause geben, um Fanfiction zu schreiben, würde ich euch begeistert vorstellen. _

Meine Stories sind Parodien. Sie sollen lustig sein. Ich habe nichts gegen Harry Potter, Fanfiction oder die Leute, die sie schreiben. Gut, vieles davon ist schlecht, einiges dabei vergnüglich, aber auf jede schreckliche Fanfic, die ich verspotte, kommt ein Fanfictionautor, der mich mit seinem Talent und seiner Kreativität förmlich wegbläst (wenn es euch interessiert, welche Art von Fanfic ich gut finde, schreibt mir ruhig eine Email). Wenn eines von den Stücken, die ich lächerlich mache, aussieht wie deine Fanfic, schick' mir bitte kein bissiges Email, ich basiere diese nicht auf einer bestimmten Geschichte. Wie auch immer, es sollte dir _etwas_ sagen. Mach draus, was du willst.

Kommentare sind geschätzt und willkommen, seien sie „hey, das ist lustig" (was immer nett ist), oder „wow, deine Zeichensetzung ist ätzend" (was fair ist, das ist sie). Flames werden ignoriert oder öffentlich verspottet, je nach meiner Laune. Ich habe überraschend wenige bekommen, was meinen Glauben in die Einsicht der Onlinebevölkerung wieder herstellt.

Ich habe ein anonymes Review bekommen, das ich gelöscht habe, aufgrund, wie ich dachte, unnötiger Ruchlosigkeit, aber ich werde es hier ansprechen, weil es, wie gesagt, anonym war. Ich glaube, die Stimmung dahinter war, dass ich nicht Leute lächerlich machen solle, weil schreiben nicht einfach sei und wenn ich mich für so schlau hielte, warum ich dann nicht versuche, seriöse Fics zu schreiben? Das mache ich. Unter einem anderen Namen und Account, weil ich nicht wollte, dass sie gelöscht würde, sollte ich mit diesen Parodien die Grenze dessen überschreiten, was diese Webseite für angebracht hält. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie fähig ich beim Schreiben bin oder nicht, und wenn ihr fies sein wollt, dann habt den Anstand, einen Namen zu hinterlassen.

_Wow!_ Ich habe ein Livejournal. Es lässt mich technikbegabt und hip fühlen!

(ff Net hasst mich, weshalb ich die Links hier nciht einfügen kasnn. Schaut halt auf ff de vorbei! Das Profil ist ungefähr vom 8.6.05.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Danke für die Reviews und viel Spaß!

* * *

**

_Wow, ihr Leute seid zu nett, das ist lächerlich dummes Zeug, aber es ist für mich eine Art, den ganzen Sarkasmus loszuwerden, damit er nicht in der Arbeit rauskommt und mich meinen Job kostet._

_Für dieses Kapitel sollte der ganze Ärger auf jene Leute gerichtet werden, die versuchen, den Aufzug zu betreten bevor die anderen Leute ihn verlassen. _

_Ich habe das Wort „sexy" in diesem Kapitel 13 Mal verwendet, in nur 945 Wörtern. Aber ich denke, dass die Autoren im Teenageralter mit all ihren rasenden Hormonen häufig ein wenig übertreiben, wenn sie beschreiben, wie anziehend jeder ist, was ich versucht habe einzufangen._

**4. Kapitel, In Dem Jeder Sehr Sexy Ist**

Mary Sue ist in ein Handlungsloch gerutscht, um einige Zeit damit zu verbringen ihre komplizierten familiären Beziehungen zu klären und herauszufinden, wen sie tatsächlich vögeln kann ohne dass es ungehörig und/oder illegal ist.

Hermine ist aus der Bibliothek aufgetaucht und Ginny hat sich der Story angeschlossen.

_Leser akzeptieren das, denn sie begreifen vom Titel her, dass es sich um eine Zeitumkehrer - Fic handelt, und es muss weibliche Canon-Charaktere für eine Beziehung geben und niemand kann sich in Lily Evans verlieben, weil sie Harrys Mama ist und daher gut und rein._

Über den Sommer sind sie plötzlich beide richtig, richtig schön und unglaublich sexy geworden. Trotzdem sie nur 15 und 16 Jahre alt sind, sehen sie aus wie „Victoria's Secret" – Models **(1)**, und ziehen sich auch so an, da offenbar die Bekleidungsvorschriften gelockert wurden, sofern du gut ausgestattet bist.

Hermine hat einen Zeitumkehrer, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie ihn drei Jahre zuvor zurückgegeben hat. Sie betreten das Zauberkunst-Klassenzimmer.

_Autorin vergisst bequemerweise, dass Ginny ein Jahr jünger ist und daher keinen Unterricht mit ihnen hat._

„Hey, Hermine, lass mich ohne Grund deinen Zeitumkehrer sehen.", fragt Ron.

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

Sie beginnen ein schwer inszeniertes Tauziehen darum.

„Meine Güte, ich hoffe, sie machen ihn nicht aus Versehen kaputt und schicken uns alle zurück in die Schulzeit deiner Eltern.", sagt Ginny beiseite zu Harry.

_Leser fragen sich, ob das eine Vorahnung der schlaueren und subtileren Art sein soll._

Plötzlich lassen Ron und Hermine dem Zeitumkehrer fallen (KEUCH!) und sie werden alle in einen strudelig-wirbeligen Strudel von ausgedachten Zeitreisebeschreibungen. Als sie sich alle von ihrer Benommenheit erholen, sind sie noch immer in Hogwarts… aber es sieht anders aus!

_Oh, wo konnten sie bloß sein? Leser zittern vor Erwartung. Okay, nicht wirklich, Leser rollen ihre Augen, weil sie das schon so oft gesehen haben._

Zufällig sind sie genau vor vier Jungen gelandet, die völlig gleichgültig der Tatsache gegenüberstehen, dass gerade Leute vor ihrer Nase aufgetaucht sind.

„Oj, Krone, sieh mal! Mädchen!", sagt einer von ihnen.

_Leser wissen, dass das Sirius sein muss, denn in der Fanfictionwelt ist er ein Sexgott der alles vögelt was sich bewegt und einige Dinge, die nicht._

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny stehen auf und klopfen sich ihre Roben ab, und sehen sich die vier Jungen an, vor denen sie gerade gelandet sind. Einer von ihnen ist sehr sexy und hat unordentliches Haar und eine Brille (aber nicht die dämliche Sorte Brillen, die verdammt sexy Sorte Brillen) und ist sehr muskulös.

„Hey!" Einer von ihnen zeigt auf Harry. „Du siehst genauso aus wie James, außer dass du grüne Augen hast und ein bisschen entstellt bist."

Obwohl das ziemlich schockierend sein sollte, ist es ihnen vollkommen gleichgültig und es wird nicht mehr erwähnt.

_Autorin will wirklich zur Beschreibung der Rumtreiber in all ihrer delikaten Sexiness zurückkehren._

Da war ein anderer Junge, der hatte schwarzes Haar und Augen und war richtig, richtig heiß. Heiß. Extrem sexy. Verdammt, war er immer heiiiß.

_Autorin hat wirklich keinen sehr großen Wortschatz und hat hier Probleme, sich auszudrücken._

Der dritte Junge hatte braunes Haar und Augen und sah sehr müde und gescheit aus, aber auf eine sehr sexy Art.

Und der letzte war überhaupt nicht heiß oder sexy, sondern klein und plump und ausgesprochen unattraktiv, weil wir alle wissen, was er in der Zukunft tun wird und ihn dafür hassen, den schleimigen kleinen Verräter.

_Die Autorin mag ihn nicht, also verschwindet er._

Nun steht jeder herum und bewundert, wie extrem attraktiv sie alle sind.

„Also, wo seid ihr alle hergekommen?" Das wird von Remus gefragt, der der Gescheite ist (obwohl dennoch sehr sexy) und weiß, dass Leute nicht oft aus dünner Luft erscheinen.

„Wir sind neu.", sagt Hermine, die auch sehr gescheit ist und herausgefunden hat, was passiert ist. „Ich bin Hermine Granger, das sind Ron und Ginny, und Harry… uh… Harry."

Sie scheinen diese Erklärung alle zu akzeptieren, obwohl sie zu viele Löcher hat, um sie hier aufzulisten.

„Ich bin James Potter, das ist Sirius Black, und Remus Lupin, und uh… (sieht sich nach Peter um)… das war's."

„Wow, wir sind in der Zeit zurückgereist!" Ron hat es gerade erst herausgefunden, und die Autorin dachte, sie sollte es für ihre sehr beschränkten Leser ausdrücklich sagen.

Ein sehr schönes (und sexy) Mädchen mit rotem Haar stößt hinzu, sie wird von zwei anderen perfekten Mädchen begleitet, die in seltsamer Weise wie idealisierte Versionen der Autorin und ihrer besten Freundin aussehen.

„Ich bin Lily Evans und dies sind meine beiden Freundinnen, die, obwohl wir in den späten 70ern leben, lächerlich trendige Namen haben. Ich hasse dich, Potter."

„Ich hasse dich auch!" James sieht plötzlich verwirrt aus. „Nein, warte… Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch!"

Sie knutschen. Andere Charaktere unterhalten sich untereinander, begutachten ihre Nagelpflege, zücken kleine Taschenspiegel um sicherzugehen, dass sie immer noch heiß sind.

„Ich hasse dich, Potter!" Lily gibt ihm eine Ohrfeige und ging beleidigt davon. Die lächerlich-trendige-Namen-Mädchen kichern und winken Sirius und Remus zu, bevor sie ihr folgen.

„Ähm…" Hermine zögert, etwas Logisches zu erwähnen. „Vielleicht, nachdem wir in der Zeit gereist sind und alles, sollten wir zu Dumbledore gehen."

„Aber will mich denn nicht zuerst irgendjemand vögeln?", fordert Sirius, auf (all together now…) eine sehr sexy Art.

_Nächstes Kapitel… Dumbledore ist sehr weise…_

* * *

**(1) **

**Wer das nicht kennt: es gibt eine Homepage, die ich hier wieder mal nicht angeben kann, weil ff Net mich immer noch hasst. Was muss ich bloß tun, damit sich das ändert?**


End file.
